Ipod Shuffle Challenge: BennyEthan
by Midnight orcid
Summary: it a bunch of fluff between benny and Ethan. just read it because i need the reviewing. help meeeee! my first fic ever!


My first Ipod shuffle challenge!  
>Pairing: Benny Ethan<br>show: my babysitter's a vampire I do not own the show or the pairing here we goooooooooooo!

******************************************************************************  
><em>Your smile<br>René & Angela_  
>3:57<p>

As Benny and Ethan were eating lunch Benny noticed his boyfriend was down. "What wrong babe?" asked Benny confused? "Nothing Benny, it's just my smile, I don't like It." said Ethan smiling into a mirror. "What! E your smile is perfect! the way it lights up the room, the way your smile makes me smile, and, the way you smile makes me want to do this." as Benny said this, he reached over and kissed Ethan on the lips.

_Take me as I am  
>Mary J Blige <em>  
>3: 57<p>

"Benny" said Ethan as he tried to wake up his boyfriend in the middle of the night while they were in bed. "Yah E" Benny said without opening his eyes.  
>"Do I ever cross your mind"<br>"no"  
>Ethan was a little hurt but continued the questions.<br>"Do you like me?"  
>"No"<br>"Do you want me"  
>"no"<br>"would you cry if I left?"  
>"No"<br>"would you live for me"  
>"no"<br>now Ethan was really hurt now but still, continued.  
>"Would you do anything for me?"<br>"No"  
>"Choose- me or your life"<br>"my life"  
>" would you take me as I am now"<br>"no"  
>"Is that how you feel No! Every single question no! I can't believe you Benjamin Weir!" Ethan said this with fuming hot anger as he was getting out of bed. Benny grabbed his hand and said, "The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The Reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason I'm not willing to anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I choose my life is because YOU are my life and I will always take you for who you are. Ethan I love you and nothing can change that."<p>

_I never wanna live without you  
>Mary J. blige<em>  
>6:17<p>

As Ethan layed on the school floor dying, he thought about all the great times he had, the great memories he shared with a special some. This special someone was Benny. As he closed his eyes he hared Benny run down he hall and scream his name. "Ethan! Come on, babe, don't die on me please! Please, please don't die! I don't wanna live with out you; I wanna spend every day with you! I don't wanna live not being next you every morning and night, I never wanna live with out you Ethan, I love you." Benny cried as he held Ethan in his arms. Ethan last words were, " I love you too Benny."

_Why why why  
>Horace Brown<em>  
>5:01<p>

'Why,why,why' Benny thought as he was cutting his arm. 'why every time I see you in her arms I wanna grab you and kiss you right on the lips as she's watching' he thought as he cut himself some more.' Why do every time I dream you're in my dreams'.' Why, Ethan Morgan, are you always in and on my mind.'

_One me  
>R-Kelly<em>  
>3:53<p>

"There can only be one me" said Benny to his evil clone. "And Ethan prefers me!" Benny yelled as he punched Benny #2. The clone laughed as he dodged the punch. "He can prefer me if you were gone." negative Benny said as he held positive Benny's fist. "No" said Ethan behind the real Benny as he held Benny's picture that started this evil clone fiasco in the first place." I still prefer the real Benny!" Ethan stated as he flushed the picture down the toilet and the clone disappeared.

_Please don't stop  
>Keyshia Cole<br>_4:03

"Ethan! I for one do not want to crash a vampire party!" said Benny in the back of his grandmother's car. "Benny! We have to save Rory! He's our friend!" Ethan quietly yelled at Benny "fine but first." said Benny as he kissed Ethan on the lips. "Now do we still have to go?" said Benny with a smirk on his lips. "Nah we can stay but, please don't stop kissing me."

_Just the way you are  
>Bruno Mars<br>_3:40

(I made this in a via text massaging version)  
>Benny: hey E.<br>Ethan: hey Benny.  
>Benny: wat up<br>Ethan: Nothin but da sky  
>Benny: very funny ;)<br>Ethan: hey Benny how do u feel about me as ur Bf.  
>Benny: can I tel u in song? :)<br>Ethan: sure :)  
>Benny: <em>Oh, your eyes, your eyes, make the stars look like there not shinin' your hair<br>your hair, falls perfectly without you tryin' your so beautiful and I tell you every day yeah I know, I know when I compliment you, you don't believe me and it's so, it's so sad to think that you don't see what I see but every time you ask me do I look ok? I say when I see your face threes not a thing that I would change cuz' your amazing just the way you are and when you smile the hole world stops and stairs for awhile cuz' boy your amazing just the way you are your lips, your lips I could kiss them all day if you let me your laugh, your laugh you hate but I think is so sexy he's so beautiful and I tell you every day oh you know you know I'd never ask you to change if perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same so don't even bother asking if you look ok cuz you know I'll say when I see your face there's not a thing that I would change cuz boy your amazing just the way you are and when you smile the hole world stops and stares for awhile cuz' boy your amazing just the way you are the way you are, the way you are cuz' boy your amazing just the way you are when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change cuz' your a amazing just the way you are and when you smile the whole world stops and stares for awhile cuz' boy your a amazing just the way you are yeah!. _=)_  
><em>  
>Ethan awwww is that how you feel 3 where are the lyrics from?<p>

Benny: courtesy of Mr. Bruno mars.

_Mamma don't cry  
>Unknown Artist<br>_2:46

" Benny don't cry" said Ethan feebly as he was in the hospital bed. "Just make sure that you tell our story to everyone." E I wanted _us_ to tell our story not just me." Said Benny sniffling away some tears. "Well Benny, I did too." " Ethan I expected us to grow old together not just me!" " Well Benny babe I did too; not to die of cancer."

_Trust  
>Keyshia Cole<br>_4:12

"Benny!" yelled Ethan as he could not believe his eyes. There, right before his eyes was his boyfriend kissing some other boy that he did not know. "Ethan! I didn't think you would be home soon" Benny said this as the other boy ran out the still opened door." I trusted you Benny! I trusted you with my heart! And this is how you treat me! I can't believe you!" Ethan yelled this as he ran out the door crying.

_I don't deserve you  
>Lloyd banks ft. Jeremiah<br>_3:07

"I love you Benny." Ethan said as he kissed his boyfriend. "I love you too" Benny said as he kissed Ethan once again. "I don't know how I ever got you to love me I don't even deserve you" said Benny with a small pout on his face. "Of course you deserve me Benny because I love you to much." Ethan said as he kissed Benny once again.


End file.
